Championing Priorities
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Iris discovers that the role she has been entrusted with is a lot more complex than she initially planned for in more ways than one, when a certain Knight appears to engage in a match, and something else entirely... / Iris x Lance.


A few notes before I begin…

This focuses on Iris x Lance (hasn't a ship name yet) mainly. It displays some B/W2 elements, so if you don't want any spoilers, I advise you to head back.

Being very chronological here, since it contains B/W 2 aspects, it will also contain GSC aspects (i.e. Lance is the Champion in the Indigo Plateau, Kanto).

There's a small mention of OldSoulShipping (Cheren x Alder). It's very brief, though.

Chapter 1: An extra ingredient.

I stalked back to the training grounds, after defeating my first challenger as a Champion. The criteria required to be that elite is complex and excruciating, however now I realize why it is so vital for the essence of being a true Champion. My dress trailed down the ancient staircase, as I made my way to the large portal below. Adjusting my tiara encrusted with shining, clear-cut jewels, I cautiously stepped on the grey concrete tiles, circled by a green, glowing ring. The light whisked me up onto the main platform of the Pokemon League, where the four towers were perched; resembling the attitudes of each one of the Elite Four. Mist swirled around the bronze statue, as I glided by to the Pokemon Center.

The Nurse Joy that was plonked by the glossy counter was the best healer in the entire region. Her loops were sharper and more defined than any other Joy, I'd ever seen, her smile warm yet reserved, and her eyes a sparkling blue. "Hello, Iris." Her speech was of the usual cordial tone expected of a Joy. She glanced down at my coarse pokeballs and smiled. "I'll have them healed in a minute." She stated, as I entrusted her with them. As she bustled about with the machine behind her, she asked, "So, how was your very first match here?"

I glanced at her hunched back, which was displaying her pointy shoulder blades. "Ineffable." I replied breathlessly, "It's going to be so fun as a Champion if I'm required to engage a match as thrilling as that."

Nurse Joy placed my pokeballs, fully restored on the desk, and I scooped them into my arms. "Yes, but you'll always have to be prepared to lose."

I grinned at her jocularly. "What do you take me for? I was a Gym Leader before this, I am perfectly capable of losing!"

She smiled a sad smile. "Yes, but that was when you knew you weren't the best. Now, as Champion, you are. You won't naturally expect to lose much or not all, if you're superior to everyone in terms of Pokemon training." I pondered over this silently, then asked in a hushed tone,

"Must you leave your position immediately if you lose?"

She chuckled, and shook her head. "No, you don't. Alder lost a few matches before he battled you. I think N was the only one adamant on being the Champion, though. However, really, when the Champion decides to retire from the position, he'll choose the trainer that vanquished over him in the past who is the most suitable for the job. So, he picked you."

I blushed deeply, and artlessly shifted the subject. "So, uh, what's he doing nowadays?" My glance was directed at the neatly polished stone floor.

"Oh, we all have dreams to pursue," She beamed, "And sometimes, when we pursue one, we discover another that we must chase."

The scene of a creepy old man dashing after a boy who just recently became the new Normal-Type Gym Leader appeared in my mind, however I quickly diminished it. It's not fair of me to see him as a Pedophile (even though he is) after the kind actions he undertook, resulting in me becoming Champion. "He's a really sociable guy, I guess; he's probably chatting to some passer-by on route 5. Anyways, see you around, Nurse Joy!" I ambled out of the center, feeling invigorated and mystified. How would you see yourself as Champion if you knew you weren't the best? Perhaps there truly is more to the traits of a Champion than I initially thought…

I passed by the bronze statue again, and stared at intensely, lost in thought. Suddenly, I heard the noise of light shoes tapping against the pavement. I spun around, to see the effervescent Shauntal, wrapped in her dark clothing. "Iris, Iris!" She called out, dashing towards me. I stared at her, surprised. It wasn't usual for Shauntal to leave her tower, as she was happily equipped with large eerie novels and a plethora of stationary there, much less usual for her to converse with me. Her shining eyes were particularly bright behind her thinly rimmed spectacles. "Caitlin told me that one of her Pokémon could feel the presence of a rather fearsome Dragon in the area!"

I giggled slightly; was she humouring me? My hand brushed against my Pokeballs. "I think you mean many fearsome Dragons." I laughed loftily. She gave me a quizzical look.

"No, not your Dragons." She stated quickly, and added in a stammer after I gave her an abashed glance, "Not that yours aren't amazing, just that this one is the the best."

I had lived with Dragons for many years, so muchly so that I had adapted some traits. Well, I couldn't quite blame how attuned I am with dragons for my short fuse.

"What? I am the Champion, therefore the best so far, and as a Dragon-type Champion, I own the greatest and most fearsome Dragons!" I snapped defensively. "I will catch this Dragon!" I announced, outraged, reaching for an empty pokeball.

"You can't…" Shauntal mumbled, already regretting telling me. When I glared at her, she scratched her cheek and explained, "This Dragon isn't wild, according to Caitlin's Pokémon. It belongs to someone."

"Yeah, some complacent trainer who has absolutely no chance against me, the Champion!" I huffed bitterly.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed against the towers, coming from Caitlin's tower. "I wouldn't be so sure," She spoke airily to me, "The trainer is a Champion himself."

I froze, as my hairs at the back of neck rose upon end, sending a stream of shivers down my back. "Champion of w-where?" I croaked, although I already knew.

"The Kanto region; his name is-" Caitlin began, but I cut her off.

"_Lance_."

I glanced at Caitlin, who looked slightly indifferent to my ashen face. "Where is the Dragon, do you know?"

Caitlin stared blankly into the distance for several moments. I was about to bring her back down to earth, when Shauntal clutched my shoulder. "She's using telepathy with her Pokémon to find out."

My mouth formed a simple "o" of understanding. The elite four here are all bizarre, and I'm just realising this.

"Very near," Caitlin told me, "At the Champion's field, about to… mount?" Her body titled towards the statue, and by her command it descended to allow the portal to appear. I was too alarmed to allow her psychic abilities to unnerve me. Shauntal's face was aghast. "Lance's favourite Dragonite is usually his main method of transport, and it is colossal. Which means, your field is going to be wrecked if you don't act fast."

I began to sprint towards the portal, enraged. It didn't matter how admirable Lance was, he was not going to damage my grounds! I was beamed back down to the large, marble staircase, and instantly flew up the steps to the main battling arena. I halted though, at the very top, where I saw the magnificent scaly wings of Lance's Dragonite flap past, letting out a large gust of wind, taking my breath away. I already knew. This creature was… beyond powerful…

Wait! "LANCE!" I roared into the swirling sky, outraged, and then almost screamed in terror as the Dragonite swooped down. I noticed a tuft of flaming red hair appear over the Dragonite's wide neck. "Iris." He spoke clearly and contently, as if we were chatting carelessly. "Congratulations on becoming a Champion." His voice was well spoken, not like the usual dialect in that region. As a child, I had ogled over Lance and his team, as they obliterated their opponents easily. I even found him attractive- but that's irrelevant.

"Lance, this is a field! Not a damn landing spot!" I shouted at him, irritated. He didn't hear me or just didn't bother to call back, as his Dragonite's toenails scraped against the concrete during his mount. His massive Dragonite came to a fortunate halt; otherwise he would have smashed into an ornate wall feature. Lance hopped off in one sleek go, his fabulous cape trailing down with him. My lips were in a stubborn pout. "You could've caused my field to be inaccessible, you know!" I berated him, as he strode over, cape whipping in the breeze.

He ingested the information with a nod. "But I didn't and won't, so there's no point in fretting over it." His voice sounded quite firmly final. When I glared at him, his terse look faded. "I mean- you should relax; I am not a reckless man." He lifted up his hands, roughed by dragon skin, to try and persuade me into some sort of peaceful state. He then added, "Besides. I arrived here seeing that the newly crowned Champion is a Dragon type trainer; I thought only a battle would be in hand."

My heart thrust the blood through my body, racing as I meekly pointed to chest and choked out,

"A battle? With m-me?"

That sucked.

Anyways, I will update this soon enough, hopefully before Saturday, but who knows will I finish it. I have never really completed a Fanfiction, so. It's not the most likely outcome.

Please review.

-DarkLikeitornot.


End file.
